


Corps-À-Corps

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fencing, M/M, Mephisto is an ass as usual, Rulebreaking, Younger!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Shirou plays an unwitting symphony for Mephisto.





	

Mephisto Pheles enjoyed many different noises- he liked the sound of a violin string snapping, he liked the sound of shattering glass, he liked the sound of metal against metal that was only truly found when two people clashed swords against each other in one of mankind’s most elegant art forms- fencing.

“Try a little higher,” Mephisto advised cheerily to his sparring partner, the precocious Shirou Fujimoto.  They’d been sparring for quite a while (an hour and sixteen minutes, to be exact) and Shirou was reaching that really wonderful stage where he was equally tired and enraged.  What made playing with him so much fun was that terrible pride of his, that absolutely unstoppable tenacity of his that prevented him from giving up where most humans would have.  

Sometimes he even surprised Mephisto, a rare treat that thrilled the demon greatly. 

Instead of trying higher, Shirou went lower. To be exact, he body slammed Mephisto and sent the demon stumbling back, a look of indignation on his face. Shirou lifted his head up and grinned widely at the look on Mephisto’s face, obviously proud of the move he’d just pulled off.  By the time Mephisto replied, Shirou had his sabre just a bit too close to Mephisto’s face for his liking.

“That was not very nice,” Mephisto chided Shirou. Shirou shrugged.

“I’m not all that nice,” he replied with the kind of bravado that made him all too adorable.  If Mephisto was less of a gentleman, he would have snorted.

“That’s no excuse for that behavior though,” Mephisto chided, grabbing Shirou’s wrist roughly and flinging him over against the near wall. He had to do this gently, seeing as how delicate humans were but… well. Shirou had proven to him over and over again that he didn’t really learn unless there was pain involved.  
Really, that was fine. Mephisto was superb at making sure Shirou learned.   
Before Shirou could recover, Mephisto sauntered over to him, placing his palm squarly on Shirou’s head and keeping him in place. Shirou seethed and glared at him, a really nice sight to behold. 

“You’re angry-“

“I’m annoyed. Frustrated. Agitated. Not angry,” Shirou corrected Mephisto. Mephisto in turn shrugged.

“Perhaps you should cool off a little before you attack me again,” he suggested mildly. Shirou grumbled under his breath, probably agreeing. Mephisto took it as agreement and released Shirou’s head. For a moment it looked like Shirou was going to lunge at him, filling the air with a kind of thick tension that made Mephisto shiver a bit. But, Shirou instead sheathed his sabre and stalked off.

“Also, next time you try and pin me to the wall, make it worth my while and kiss me,” Mephisto called out after Shirou, delighting in how his ears turned red.

While snapping violin strings, shattering glass and the clash of metal on metal were wonderful sounds, Mephisto loved the frenzied whirring of human minds the most of all.


End file.
